


Day 17 - Collaring

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Kinktober Challenge 2018 [17]
Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Some Fluff, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: A special reward.





	Day 17 - Collaring

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: MCU  
> Pairing: Tony Stark x OFC  
> Kink: Collaring

The day had arrived. Kitty couldn’t believe it. It was finally here. She had been giddy all day, impatiently waiting for the night to come. It had been a full year since she became Tony’s slave. He had promised her that if they could last a full year, that he would put a collar on her, letting everyone know that she was his slave. Today marked one year since they started that adventure together and she couldn’t be happier.

Tony had been at Stark Industries all day, but he too was anxious to get home and celebrate the one-year mark. Kitty didn’t know, but he had made a special collar just for her. Her collar was different, not only was a sign that she was his slave and, therefore, taken, but it also had a little hidden surprise just for her. He couldn’t wait to see her reaction.

Kitty had spent the day doing her chores, preparing something special for dinner and making sure everything was just right for the occasion. She didn’t want anything tarnishing their night. It was close to dinner time when Jarvis told her that Tony was just five minutes away. She took her place by the front door, kneeling on the floor, hands on her legs and head bowed down. She heard Tony giving Happy the rest of the night off and she was ready.

Tony walked in to find her on her usual spot, by the door. A pat on the head and she immediately got up and went to get him his drink. He could see she was happy and that warmed his heart. Things weren’t always easy and there were times when he even questioned if they would make it, but seeing her now, he was sure they would make it many more years. They were both happy with this arrangement and whatever doubts they might’ve had in the beginning had completely disappeared.

After dinner, Tony called her into the living room. She had just finished the dishes and quickly took her place by his side, on the floor. Kneeling down by him, she saw the red box on his lap and a mirror sitting next to him on the couch. Kitty knew what was inside, something she had been waiting for all day. He told her to move in front of him and she obeyed. She could feel a nervousness rising up in her stomach, her hands were getting sweaty and trembling a bit and she could feel tears threatening to spill from her eyes. This was it. The time had come.

Tony could see how nervous and anxious she was. The tears in her eyes were a dead giveaway. He, too, was getting emotional for some reason. This was a big deal, he knew that, but he never thought that having her as a slave would made him so complete and so happy. Sure, it was a big responsibility to have a slave, but he loved it. However, more important than that, he loved her. He couldn’t imagine his life without her anymore.

Opening the box, Tony told her to bow her head, pull her hair to the side and close her eyes. She did as she was told. She felt the cold of the collar enveloping her neck and it sent shivers down her spine. It was a perfect fit. Tony put a finger on her chin and told her to look at him. In front of her was now the mirror and the sight of the collar on her neck was enough to make a few tears leave her eyes. The collar was close to her neck but not enough to make her feel uncomfortable. It was mostly red, with a few golden accents, just like his Iron Man suit, and a medium size ruby was in the center. She thought that that was the coolest thing ever and a chuckle left her lips.

Standing up, Tony reach a hand to her and pulled her to her feet. Leading her towards the lab, he could tell she was a bit confused. Once inside the lab, he got her to stand in a specific place and asked her to press the ruby on her collar. He also told her not to move once she pressed the ruby. She did as she was told, just like every time before, not second guessing, just trusting him completely. Suddenly, a suit came flying at her and quickly enveloped her. He could tell she was in shock.

Tony explained to her that, due to him being Iron Man, he had a lot of enemies, people who would have no problem in hurting her if that meant it would hurt him. So, to prevent that, in case something happens, all she has to do is press her collar and she will be safe. He saw the tears streaming down her face and the smile on her lips as she thanked him, time and time again, not only for collaring her but for thinking about her safety with the suit as well.

Kitty didn’t see that coming, at all. She was already over the moon just by being collared but a suit of her own for her protection? That was too much. She had always known that Tony would never let anyone hurt her, but to go as far as making her her own suit, she never thought he would go that far. But she was beyond grateful that he did.

A year ago, when they started that adventure, neither of them thought that they would be where they were now but they were both more than happy. Now, all they had to do was to look forward for what the future would bring them.


End file.
